True Love
by phinbella4ever
Summary: Phineas and Ferb build a machine that tells everyone Isabella's biggest secret: she's in love with Phineas. PHINBELLA
1. The Secrets Machine

**A/N: Thanks for clicking on my story! Please please please review! If I get reviews, I'll write more. Thanks!  
>Disclaimer- I do not own anything or anyone from the show Phineas and Ferb.<strong>

Chapter 1- The Secrets Machine

Isabella POV

_Why is he so cute? _Isabella Garcia-Shapiro thought as she peered in to the backyard of the Flynn- Fletcher household. She watched Phineas's movement as he discussed the day's plans with Ferb. She prepared to walk into the backyard when she got a sudden felling that today would be different, like something would happen that had never happened before.

_Today_, she thought, _is the day when Phineas Flynn will finally notice me._ She straitened her back and skipped into the yard. "Watcha doin?" she batted her eyelashes as Phineas turned around.

"Oh, hey Isabella!" he smiled "We just finished our project! Today, we're gonna build a secrets machine, right Ferb?" he looked over at his green-haired brother, who only nodded. But that was Ferb, silent. He hardly ever spoke, except for when it was completely necessary.

"What's a secrets machine?" she asked, scooting closer to Phineas.

"It's a machine that will tell anyone's biggest secret! All you have to do is step inside and it will announce it to everyone! Isn't that great?"

she was panicking. She couldn't go inside that machine, or Phineas would find out that she loved him. She had loved him since they were 6 years old, (they were 15 now) but she never told him because she didn't want to ruin their friendship. She nodded anyway, "yah, Phineas. That's really cool!" As she said that Ferb looked at her as if her new something was wrong. It was like he noticed everything about her.

"It's your turn first!" Phineas said as he pushed Isabella towards the machine.

"No, Phineas, I don't want to go fir-" She stopped struggling when he picked her up off the ground. He was so warm, and his eyes were so blue, and she got lost in them. So lost that she didn't even notice when she was laid down inside the machine.

Suddenly the machine came to life, buzzing and beeping, and she realized what was happening. She tried to get out, but it was too late.

"Isabella Garcia- Shapiro, 14 years old." Said the machine in a monotone robot voice, "Biggest secret: Madly in love with Phineas Flynn."

Her biggest fears were confirmed. She burst into tears when she saw the expression on Phineas's face. He looked surprised, really surprised.

"Isabella, I- i- I, I don't know what to say." He stammered, moving closer to her.

Isabella ran out of the yard and into her own home across the street. Luckily her mom wasn't home, so she was able to run straight up to her room.


	2. Author's Note

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! Just so you know, the next chapter will probably be posted sometime this weekend, next weekend at the latest. It's the last few days of school, so I have a lot of work. Also, I can't decide whether to make it mainly Phinbella, or Ferbella, so please say which one you want in a review. I will look at the votes, and write about whichever one wins. Thanks! :)**


	3. Authors note

**HI! I'm sooooo sorry I haven't been able to update! I've been really busy with school and family and stuff like that. So, without further ado….. I give you, the next chapter! :D **

**P.S. I have decided to follow the advice of a reviewer named Random9747649. She suggested that I write one story Phinbella and one story Ferbella. This story will be Phinbella, and when I'm done I'll write one that's Ferbella. **


	4. Gotta Love Ferb

**Thanks guys soooooooo much for reviewing: D I love you guys you're amazing**

Chapter 2- Gotta Love Ferb

"Isabella! Wait!" No use. She was long gone. Phineas ran a hand through his orange hair and turned to look at Ferb.

"Did you know about this?" he asked. "Or am I the only one who had no idea Isabella was in love with me?"

"It was just you, mate." Ferb replied, winking.

"UGH! Why didn't you tell me? You know how I feel about Isabella! We could have been dating years ago! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" he screamed, stomping towards Ferb, "AND WHAT THE HELL DOES "MATE" MEAN? IS THAT SOME BRITISH WORD?" he punched the tree, unsuccessfully getting his anger out, but successfully cutting open his hand. "Sorry, Ferb. I'm just frustrated. You know that I really like Isabella." He sat down against the tree and put his head in his hands.

"It's okay. And "mate" is a word we use in England. It means "friend." It is most commonly used in Australia, England New Zealand. It can also mean "a romantic partner" but I use it the friendly way." Ferb said, sitting down next to Phineas.

"I know you're my best friend and all…. But sometimes you are incredibly boring to talk to. No offense, of course." Said Phineas.

"None taken. Now… about Isabella."

"…."

"What are you going to do? You need to tell her, or….. Maybe…. No…. but it probably would work…"

"Are you going to tell me or not? She won't even believe me if I tell her. You know how stubborn she is!" Phineas yelled.

"Ok, so you can't tell her… but you can show her." Ferb said, with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"What do you mean?" Phineas asked, clearly confused.

"We could use the secrets machine! All you have to do is get her over here, then step in the machine. It would say your biggest secret, which happens to be that you love her! It's perfect! She'll have to believe you!" Ferb said, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Wow, that's actually a really good plan! Wait a second…. Ferb, why did we even make the secrets machine in the first place? We have no use for it." Phineas asked.

"Uhhh…."

"Ferb…"

"Um... I may have… sorta… build it on purpose so that you would find out about how much Isabella secretly loves you?"

"…."

"Uh…. Phineas? You ok?"

"Are you kidding? I'm GREAT! I'm gonna go get Isabella! Set up the Secrets Machine!" He yelled as he ran across the street towards Isabella's house.

"Wow," Ferb shook his head, "someone's excited."


	5. I freaking love you

**A/N: **

**HOLY CRAP! 47 REVIEWS! I'll be honest, I started another story on a different account, and I completely forgot about this one. I'm so so so so so sorry! I promise I'll try to update more! And just in case you didn't read the other authors note that said this, I will be writing two stories. One Phinbella and the second Ferbella. This will be the Phinbella one. I think this will either be the last, or second to last not very long. I don't really have any other ideas on what to do with the zsory. If you have some, though, please please please review or pm me! Thanks for being so supportive, and without further ado…. Enjoy chapter 3 :) **

**p.s. I know in chapter 1, it said she was 14 but they are all actually 15.**

Chapter 3: I freaking love you

"You promise he won't be there?" Isabella asked, sitting on her bed. She was talking on the phone with Ferb, a rare occurrence, seeing as he didn't talk very much.

"Yes. He is out with dad getting new shoes. He wrecked his other pair building that giant skateboard park last week." He said his British accent even more obvious over the phone.

"Fine. I'll be over in a few." She hung up the phone and sighed, falling backwards onto her bed. She had embarrassed herself so much in front of Phineas that morning. How could she ever face him again?

She sighed again, feeling sorry for herself. She had just embarrassed herself in front of the love of her life. She stood up and changed into her normal outfit. It had changed a little from wen she was 10. Her being 15 now, she had exchanged her dress for a white tank top and deep pink skirt that accentuated her curves and contrasted nicely with her hair, which was shiny and black and fell softly to her waist.

She studied her face for a moment. Pale skin, deep emerald eyes. Nothing to fuss over. She thought she was rather ugly, herself, but guessed she was probably just being stupid, considering guys tended to fall at her feet.

She walked slowly to Ferb's house, trying to avoid what she knew was inevitable. She had to talk to Ferb, she knew that, but she didn't want to. She had already embarrassed herself enough in front of Phineas for one day; she didn't really feel like talking about her feeling with his brother.

"Isabella." called a voice, stopping her before she got to the front door. She turned around towards the backyard fence, only to see boy peeking over it. She recognized the red hair, and turned to run.

_Why would Ferb do this to me?_ She thought. _I trusted him._

She underestimated how fast Phineas was, and gasped when his arms locked around her waist and stopped her from running back to the safety of her house. "Before you even think about blaming Ferb, let me explain." He panted, not loosening his hold on her. She blushed when she realized how close they were standing. She could smell his cologne. She nodded, signaling for him to go on.

"So, I know I reacted badly. I'm sorry." He started, looking nervous. "There's something I need to say, though. " he took a deep breath, then opened and closed his mouth a few times. "You know what? Screw talking. I'm gonna show you." He laughed and grabbed her hand and ran to the backyard, dragging me behind him.

"What are we doing?" Isabella laughed, panting as they stopped running. She turned to him, expecting an answer, but he was simply pointing to something behind her. She turned around to see the Secrets machine, gleaming in the sunlight. Tears immediately filled her eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" she cried, turning back to him. He looked surprised, and then lost. He tried to explain but she interrupted him, continuing with what she was saying. "I understand if you're not in love with me… but do you really need to tease me?" she asked, tears running down her cheeks. His expression clouded with confusement, but his eyes widened and he smiled when he realized what was going on.

He smiled once at her, before stepping into the machine, and turning it on. Isabella sighed, what was the point of this? All this was doing was embarrassing her even more. Why does she need to know his secret? Knowing him, it would be something stupid, like stealing a candy bar or something.

She stood still, silently waiting, as the machine beeped and glowed.

"Phineas Flynn, 15 years old. Biggest secret: secretly in love with Isabella Garcia-Shapiro." The machine's monotone voice said. Her heart stopped for a moment as she processed the information. She couldn't understand it… Phineas loved her? No, it was too good to be true.

He stepped out of the machine and smiled at her. "So, what do you think of my secret?" he asked, blushing. She was still too dumbfounded to process the information, so she just stared for a few moments.

"…What does it mean?" she whispered, still thinking it was too good to be true. Phineas did a double-take at her answer, obviously not expecting her to ask that. He looked surprised for a moment. And stumbled over his words, but suddenly stopped.

He walked to Isabella and took her hands. "What does it mean? It means I freaking love you, Isabella!" he yelled, taking her by surprise. "I always have." He added softly, looking straight into her eyes. Isabella's eyes widened, and her brain raced to figure out how to form words.

_Is he serious? _She thought. _I hope he is. If this is someone's idea of a cruel joke, well… lets just say they do not want to face me. _

He must have noticed her confusion, because he abruptly grabbed her face in his hands and crashed his lips to hers. She gasped into his mouth and pulled him closer, hooking her arms around his neck. He backed her into the side of the house, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her closer, diminishing any space that was left between them. They pulled gently away, panting, and leaning their foreheads against each other.

"Do you get it now?" whispered Phineas, still slightly out of breath.

"Yes, Phineas, I get it." She giggled, pulling him into another kiss. "Hey Phineas?" she asked when they pulled away,

"Yah?"

"I love you too."


End file.
